Just One Thing Troyella fanfic for competition
by Jordan08
Summary: Gabriella has her first christmas


_Ring ring...ring ring...ring ring_

Gabriella Montez knew exactly who it would be ringing her at this time in the evening. Okay it was only 7:30pm yet nobody ever rang her at this time anymore. This made her think...when did anybody actually ring her anymore? She was being over the top now, Taylor had rang her only this morning, yet only to cancel out on meeting up for a dinner at their local diner Paty's...again. And troy had rang her...well she didn't want to get onto that subject again.

_Ring ring...ring ring_

Gabriella couldn't understand why her mum needed to ring her everyday. Just because she'd moved out and thought this was for her own good, getting independence, yet with her mum ringing her what seemed like every five minutes then she might aswell of gone back home. Yet with her mum wasn't home now. Apartment 6A on block 15 Salt Lake City, Utah was now her home. Great.

_Ring ring _

"Hello" She said as sleepily as possible so her mum wouldn't stay on for long.

"Gabby. What took you so long to answer? "

"Erm...tired mom." She yawned, and lied.

"Okay i wont keep you long. Its just. Im worried about you Gabs." Her mum's voice was getting edgy.

"Oh mom. We've talked about this loads. Im fine. I dont need any money. I have plenty of food in. Im all good. Trust me." Gabriella lied again.

She hated lying. Especially to her mom.

"No dear its not that. Look do you even know what day it is?"

"What?" She asked confused.

"I take that as a no. Gabby its Christmas Eve!" Mrs Montez screeched down the phone.

"Oh...yeah...ofcourse...i knew that mom." Gabriella mumbled.

"Im coming round." Her mum stated.

"No mom theres no need...honest.." And thats when the phone line went dead. Gabriella knew there was no stopping her mom now. It was ridiculous, her mother always took things over the top. A gene Gabriella hadnt carried on, well so she thought.

Even though it was Christmas Eve, December 24th 2008, Gabriella had no christmas decorations up what so ever. The reason was that she simply couldn't get into the holiday spirit. She'd had no trouble when living with her family but now she had to admit being alone did not bring out the festivness in her. Especially now her love life seemed to be on a downwards spiral. She'd not seen Troy since the thanksgiving holidays and they'd only spoken once since. They'd sent the odd texts but they was basic beyond belief. That basic, that Gabriella had not even bothered texting back to the last one. Which was sent exactly one week ago. He'd put "HOW'S IT GOING?X" and that was it. That was nothing compared to how they'd been at the start of the year. "HEY! HOW ARE YOU SWEETY? MISSING ME? OFCOURSE YOU ARE! UNI IS AWESOME! WE WAS REHEARSING A PLAY TODAY AND MAN IT WAS EMBARRISING. TELL YOU MORE LATER! ILL GIVE YOU A RING SOON. MISS YOU XXX" Troy had sent her six other texts since the one Gabriella had not replied too. Again all basic yet she still had decided to not reply. She'd even ignored his calls. Something was wrong in the back of Gabriella's mind, nothing that was mentally dangerous, yet something to do with her feelings, was fading and she needed help.

A loud buzzing noise came from somewhere near her door and she knew that must mean that her mom was here. Great. She pressed the button and held it in."Come up mom." Gabriella said flatly.

"Actually...i need a hand." She replied.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Come down please" Her mother ordered. Gabriella let go of the buzzer and walked down the two sets of stairs to find her mothers shadow at the front door with something large covering up her face. Gabriella opened the door and sighed loudly. "Argh mom, you didnt have too!" She moaned.

"I did and give me a hand please."

Gabriella reached out to grab some bags full of Christmas decorations and the bottom of a Christmas tree. They walked up to her flat and placed all the stuff on the floor. Gabriella's mum wasted no time and got to work straight away. Putting up tinsel all around the corners and walls and more decorations everywhere. Gabriella stood there not even attempting to help.

After half n hour of Gabriella's mom decorating her flat for her they finally spoke to each other. Gabriella was curled up on the sofa with a mug of tea she'd just made for her mum and was sat reading a book she'd read a million times. Her mum sat down besides her and Gabriella was counting down the seconds before she knew her mom would burst into conversation.

"Any good?" Her mum asked nodding towards the book.

"Sure. Ive been reading it alot recently." She replied flatly.

"Some soppy love story ay?" Her mom questioned giving her a nudge in the ribs.

"Kinda. Its not really soppy though. And its got vampires in it."

Her mum raised her eyebrows and repeated the word "Vamipre" except it was more like a question.

"Yes mom. Vampires. Its called..."

Her mom interrupted and said "Twilight" at the same time Gabriella did.

"You've read it before?" Gabriella asked with a grin of excitement in her voice.

"No, erm, i thought you knew alot about books but Gabby dear its on the front cover." Mrs Montez joked. Gabriella laughed and sighed. "She smiles! See thats what i came round to make you do. Smile! I havn't actually seen you smile since...erm, when Troy came round for thanksgiving...You still remember him Gabriella?" Gabriella put her book down and looked at her mum shocked and a little embarresed.

"Yes mom. Ofcourse i do."

"Then why do you keep ignoring him. Thats how he feels." Gabriella jumped up off the sofa and stared at her mother.

"You've spoke to him? When? Where?" Gabriella's mom stood up then and placed her arms on her daughters shoulders.

"Honey he's in a mess. He says you wont answer his calls. His text and he also claims he spent the night waiting for you to come to the door as you just ignored him. This doesn't sound like you Gabriella. Is it true?"

Gabriella's face dropped and she fell onto the sofa in a mass of tears.

"Im sorry mom. I couldnt speak to him. Its just not the same." Her mom sat down next to her, keeping her comfort and rubbing her shoulder, before grabbing her into a massive hug.

"Dear, im not the one you should be saying sorry too. And whats changed?"

Gabriella huffed and came out with what she knew sounded stupid not only in her head but would be even more stupid when it came out.

"Im...Er..Jealous. Jealous of the fact that he's prancing around on the stage with some other girl! i know its stupid...i know i dont want to carry on theatre as a career. But for him, i would. And thats why ive been ignoring him. Because of Jealousy. He's told me how much he's enjoying it, and the people there are great. Yet now he seems to like them more than me and ...urgh im such a horrible person!"

Mrs Montez laughed and told her she's not. They stayed there for hours sorting it all out,more tears and hugs, a few laughs and embarresed mumbles when Gabreilla realised how stupid she'd been.

It was now approaching midnight and her mom said she'd better go.

"You can stay if you like?" Gabriella offered. A smirk raised on Mrs Montez's face and she replied.

"I would love too...yet i need to get back. And you'll thank me for going as you wont want me here in the morning." Gabriella looked confused and again her mom laughed. She took her word though and they said Merry Christmas to each other and her mom went. Gabriella took this moment to embrace what her mother had done to her room. There was was red and white tinsel all around the room,a Wildcat pattern. The Christmas tree looked amazing. Just how it was when she was younger. Not a real one though. It had red and white balls and little chocolates placed here and there in the tree. More tinsel all following the Wildcat pattern. And on top a star which behold a photo on each reached up on her tiptoes to reach the star and pulled it down. On one side was a picture of Gabriella and her mom and dad on Gabriella's first Christmas. It made her laugh as she wasn't able to open her own presents at such a young age and both her mom and dad were opeing the mounds of presents for her. On the other was a picture of Troy and her. Troy was kissing her cheek and Gabriella was pulling the most cheesiest grin ever. All these thoughts bought her into a tears again, so she sat down to read and let her self fall asleep in front of the blazing fire her mom had lit for her.

_Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz....Bzz..Bzz..Bz._

"Huh?" Gabriella said outloud to nobody.

_Bzzz....Bzzz...Bzzz_

She got up yawning and was surprisingly a little chilly. Who on earth could this be she thought. She looked at her watch and it was 7:30 in the morning. Much too early.

Bzzz...Bzzz.

"Im coming,im coming!!!" She shouted as much as her tiny little voice would allow her too. She pressed the buzzer to allow the person on the recieving end to answer.

"Delivary for Miss Montez." Said i hard manly voice, she did not recognise.

"I..i. didnt order anything." She replied a little shocked.

" It's Christmas Miss Montez. Its possible someone ordered something for you." He said a little strictly.

"Oh..erm...okay...Could you bring it up?" She asked doubtly.

"Yeah sure thing Miss Montez. Two Mintues."

Gabriella was confused and remembered something that her mom had said to her last night "_And you'll thank me for going as you wont want me here in the morning"_. Her stomach dropped a little and she started to get butterflies in their too. There was then a knock on her flat door and she braced herself to open it. "Coming" She said.

She twisted the Knob on her door and pulled it open. There infront of her was the biggest present she'd ever seen. " We'll bring it in" The same man from downstairs said for him and three other men. They lifted the box and carried into the middle of the living room. They said there goodbyes and all gave her a cheeky grin and a wink. The box was bright red with a massive green ribbon running around it. It had little snowflakes covering the red and it had silver glittler on it too. If the present inside was half as good as the box it would be brilliant.

She walked over to the box running her fingers over the paper until she finally decided to rip it. She ripped, ripped and ripped until she came face to face with a red and white box. It had a little note on the front of it which read : OPEN ME CAREFULLY. PULL THE FRONT DOWN AND LET THE REST OF THE BOX FALL. IVE BEEN MISSING YOU. XXX. _Ive been missing you_. Gabriella was confused. She pulled down the front and there infront of her was a young man, his chocolate color hair swiftly out the way of his eyes yet brushing against his face. His sparkling blue eyes glared straight to hern and his perfectly carved cheekbones extened to reveal an even more perfect gleaming white set of teeth that where in an even more perfect than perfect smile. The young mans hand were by his side and he looked slightly embarresed and nervous. Gabriella's mouth fell open just like the box had and she exclaimed "TROY!" She screamed with a grin and a skip. He outstreched his arms and they ran into each other grabbing each other in a tight hug. They held each other in their arms for several moments before Gabriella broke them apart. "We need to talk" She said. Troys smile faded and Gabriella quickly added on the end "Its nothing bad." He laughed in a relieved way and they went to sit down.

They talked for what seemed like to Gabriella minutes yet hours had passed. She told him about her worries of loosing him. Her secret dreams of her wanting to be on the stage, yet only with him. Gabriella cried and laughed as Troy comforted held her tightly in his muscley arms, rocking her swiflty from side to side. His words flowed out of his mouth like he was a proffesional at making her feel better, like he had known Gabriella for the whole of his life. He loosened his grip on her and touched her cheek. And instead of speaking he began to sing...

Troy: You could ask anyone, anywhere, oh wow. They'd only have to take one look.

Gabriella: At you and me.

Troy: Oh you and me. Cause we're like an open book, its so easy to see.

Gabriella: We could get given the whole wide world.

Troy: And still you'll be my girl.

Troy: If i could choose just one thing

Gabriella: Anything

Troy:I know what it be

Gabriella: Cause when i look into your eyes.

Troy: Into your eyes

Gabriella: I realise

Troy: Oh realise

T & G: That we've got this connection, from some sort of reaction

Troy: All of my feelings, that i have inside, i know there for real , i know that there true, if i could choose just one thing

Gabriella: Just one thiiiiiing.

T & G: It'd be you.

Gabriella: If our love was ever to be lost

Troy: Oh no

Gabriella:I dont think id last, id pay whatever the cost

Troy: Whatever

Gabriella: Baby your worth it all, worth even the falls, cause in you

T & G: I believe

Gabriella: Even when our love turns to insanity.

Troy: If i could choose just one thing

Gabriella: Anything

Troy:I know what it be

Gabriella: Cause when i look into your eyes.

Troy: Into your eyes

Gabriella: I realise

Troy: Oh realise

T & G: That we've got this connection, from some sort of reaction

Troy: All of my feelings, that i have inside, i know there for real , i know that there true, if i could choose just one thing

Gabriella: Just one thiiiiiing.

T & G: It'd be you ooooooohhh

Troy: This passion in me, this passion in you

Gabriella: It's a crazy funny feeling the chances are few

Troy: I promise my heart, i promise my soul

Gabriella: i'll give you my faith, cause you are my whole

Troy: Whole

Gabriella: Ohhhhh

Troy: Just one thing

Gabriella: One thing

Troy: Cause when i look

T & G: Into your eyes, We realise

Troy: That my one thing

T & G: Would be..you

"You" Troy breathed into her face. They were inches apart, their foreheads slowly nudging towards each other until they both had a grip on each others arms. Troy kissed her soflty on the lift and said "Merry Christmas." He took her hand and led her to the sofa. "Now for your present, Close your eyes" He ordered softly. Gabriella sat there with a smirk on her face, twitching her eyes as she was dying to open them. Troy wen over to the massive unfolded box he'd arrived in and grabbed a little package he'd wrapped. "Here, you can open" He grinned. Gabriella started unwrapping a thick hardbacked book. " Tr..."

"I know you already have it..but if you open it..." He bit his lip in excitement. She opened the front cover of the Twilight book she already owned. Inside was the letters first edition and a little signed autograph from the author Stephinie Meyer saying " Happy Reading And Merry Christmas"

"Do you like it?" Troy asked hopefull.

"Like it? I love it! Thankyou so much." She replied slightly squeeky.

"You have another gift off of me."

"Another" She smirked.

"Uh huh." Troy reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. It was outlined in a gold thread and was clearly not a cheap box." Open it." Gabriella's fingers slowly pulled it open with her smile growing wider the more it opened. Inside was a small silver ring, it had a little diamond heart on the top and on the rim of the actual ring it engraved "My everything". Gabriella let Troy put it on her finger and she started to cry again. "Thankyou so,so,much"

"It fits then?" He asked nervously.

"Just like you and me." Gabriella fixed into Troys arms and the day passed slowly.

It was now 7:30 pm and Gabriella was reminscing over this wonderful christmas day. Her fellow wildcats had all visited throughout the day, each wishing her a Merry Christmas along with a few gift swapping. Her parents and Troys had come round for a full turkey dinner, all the vegetables and even christmas pudding for afters. Yet now after a busy day of chatting and realising what a perfect lif she, Gabriella, had, she was now sniggled up infront of the tv with a hot drink of chocolate. Troy had nipped out a few minutes ago and she was sure she could heare him coming back up the stairs. She went to open the door and was recieved by a snowball straight in the face. Troy stood their laughing and ran back down the stairs. Gabriella screamed and ran after him threatening him with a snowball fight to end all snowball fights. Which they noth happily did long into the dark and frosty night.


End file.
